Defiance
by doctor anthony
Summary: As the war wages on Captain Rex wonders when and if its ever going to end. A oneshot I've written as a present for Angel's Anthems birthday, pairings Rex/Ahsoka with referenced Cody/Barriss.


Defiance

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday to Angel's Anthem happy birthday to you! This short little one-shot is a birthday present to my very good friend Angel's Anthem (I do recommend that you read her fics they are simply AMAZING).

Well that's enough of an authors note now on with the one-shot.

As the sun was setting over the planet recently made Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano looked around the Separatist base that her clone troopers had taken over and as the troops were currently looking through the terminals for any information that could help the Republic war effort.

1 thing that surprised Ahsoka and her troops was the small number of enemies that were here at the base, the only opposition they encountered was from 1 squad of Super Battle Driods and 1 Tactical Driod.

Ahsoka knew this was odd as did everyone else here and what made this even worse was the fact that this mission had been ordered by the Republic Chancellor himself as he had claimed that Republic intelligence had reliable information that this was the location of General Grievous, and as usual Republic Intelligence got their facts wrong.

'What else is new' Ahsoka thought to herself bitterly. While the enemy had only a small number of driods protecting it, 4 of her soldiers died taking this base and it seemed that their sacrifice was in vain Grievous wasn't here and there was no major enemy intelligence here at all that could help in the war. Everyday it seemed at times like a never ending cycle, the Separatists attacked, the Republic pushed them back and a lot of good soldiers died in the process.

At that point Captain Rex of the 501st walked over to her and said "General, we completed a search of the base and from what we can tell aside from a few crates of terminal detonators and food supplies there is nothing here at all. Just a place to put extra supplies you don't even need. And we finished the burial detail like you ordered as well sir. Anything else?".

Ahsoka was about to reply when she took a quick look around and saw that they were alone and Ahsoka held Rex's hand and said "How you holding up, I can tell something is on your mind Rex, tell me what is it?".

Rex was silent for a few moments and Ahsoka squeezed his hand to reassure him and the clone said "This is never going to end, is it Ahsoka?. This war is going to end up going on till we are all old and grey and all those who died in this war will be forgotten, all of those who have died so far in this war, Echo, Hevy, 99, Denial, Charger, Longshot. So many of my brothers have died in this war and still it goes on with no end in sight, I cant keep this up much longer Ahsoka, I don't think anyone could".

Ahsoka then kissed Rex and she didn't care if anyone saw her, all she knew was the man she loved needed her and in the 2 years they had been friends she never saw this side of him before. But she could tell Rex had already endured more then a man should, for so long he had been training and leading young men into battle and when some of them died he immediately got more men to train and lead into battle and when those men died, the cycle repeated itself once again and quite frankly she didn't know how much longer Rex could endure this, a lesser man would have snapped by now.

As soon as the kiss was broken Ahsoka said "Listen to me Rex, this war is going to end, it cant and it will not go on forever, nothing can last that long and once this war is over you and me are going to leave and find somewhere to settle down away from war and live the rest of our lives in peace. It doesn't matter what the Jedi Council says, we love each other and that's all that matters".

Rex nodded in agreement and asked "We have everything in this base back on the Resolute, so should we inform the Chancellor that this mission was nothing but a complete waste of our time now?". Ahsoka shook her head and explained "No not yet anyway, we'll do it on the way back to Kamino".

After that the squads headed back to the Resolute and when they got back to the bridge Ahsoka was about to order Admiral Yularian to have the Resolute head back to Kamino when at that same moment 3 Trade Federation ships came out of hyperspace and instantly launched fighters the Resolute returned fire and as soon as they got a chance they went into hyperspace and set the destination for anywhere and once they far away from the Sep's the ship would continue on the journey to Kamino.

A few hours later in their quarters Ahsoka and Rex started to talk about a lot of things when Rex said "What would we do if Skywalker finds out about us Ahsoka you know that senator Amadala already suspects something is going on between the two of us?".

Ahsoka was silent for a few moments before she finally answered "We'll tell him that if threatens to inform the council we'll do the same to him and Padme, I wouldn't like doing it, but if we go down we take him down with us".

Rex nodded and said "After everything we have been through together, the blue shadow virus in Naboo, the battle on Ryloth, the whole incident with that bounty hunter Bane, and the Citadel mission, I don't think Skywalker would betray us like that, but if he does I'll beat him into the ground".

Ahsoka imagined that happening in her head and suddenly a message came in from the Jedi Council, apparently General Grievous launched a surprise attack on Circusant and abducted the Chancellor, unknown to Ahsoka Rex knew at that point a order would soon be carried out and he made his decision on what he would do when that happened.

A week later Corcuscant

As Commander Cody arrived at the 501st barracks he expected to find his friend Rex there but all he found in Rex's quarters was a crate with a letter addressed to him.

Cody opened the letter and all the note said was, make a new life. Cody then opened the box and saw inside was Rex's trooper armour and 1 of his blaster pistols along with also inside were 1 way tickets to Saleucami and a note was attached to it and it said just in case you change your mind. And knew the handwriting it was from Barriss.

Cody closed the box and kept the tickets as he decided to think about the offer but also swore not to tell anyone about this because as far as the rest of the galaxy was concern Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee were dead, and that's the way it was going to stay as long as he had anything to say about it. And who knows maybe Cody would end up missing as well he'd just have to wait and see what happened

And on Saleucami at that very moment a young Togruta woman, a man who anyone could assume was a relative of Cut Lawquane and a Miralan woman arrived on the planet and Barriss asked the others "What are we going to do?".

Ahsoka looked at her friend and replied "Make a new life and ensure that the order survives and that we will survive to get what the Sith have taken from us, no matter how long it takes".

With that the three of them walked off as the galaxy was burning all around, some survived and would wait out the fire that was now burning across the galaxy with no end in sight.

Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.

And once again Angel's Anthem happy birthday. And I recommend you read her fics and my own work especially The Plague Ship Saga.


End file.
